after the drift
by viper the tigerdragon
Summary: this is a story that starts when they herd came to there new home. shira learns alot form diego.. (rewritten). il make the next chapter soon
1. a good day

all the animals from the herd where making a new home .. they had fun with the hyraxes.

granny lost her teeth a lot and manny and ellie where busy with peaches.

that leaves diego and shira ..

shira walked with diego over the beach then she saw the grass the walked to it but stopped just in front of it...

diego: what are you doing? he asked curious..

shira: what is that?

diego looked at the grass an figured that she must have lived on the boat al her life

diego: its grass: its soft and it really helps when your hunting ..

shira put one paw on the grass she smiled at him ..

diego: want to go for a run?

she nodded and slowey walked on the grass..

she giggeld: its warm..

diego: yeah didn't you know that?

shira: no .. i onley know ice and dirt but i whas never allowed to do far away..

diego: ow.. well i can show you more.. if you want to..

shira: are you asking me out? she sounded like you-have-to-be-kidding-me.

diego blushed: um yeah..

shira looked at him like he whas crazy.

shira: thats...so sweet.

diego; it is? he smiled at her..

shira: yeah .. so when will you show me more?

diego: what about right now?

shira nodded: yeah .. lets go

they walked trough the forest... they talked and talked..

diego: hey look .. he showed her a fireflower..

shira bowed her head to see the red and yellow flower..

shira: its .. so pretty..

diego; its a fireflower..its called that way becouse it lookes like its on fire..

shira giggled: your right.. it does..

she looked up and saw a lake..

shira: can we go for a drink?

diego; sure why not..

they walked to the lake ... is whas a warm day..

shira looked in the water .. following something..

diego raised an eyebrow and walked to her to see that she looked at a fish ..

diego wisperd: your hungery?

shira wisperd: no ... not really . she looked at diego and gave hima warm smile..

diego carefully walked in the lake.. to cool off..

shira; what are you doing?

diego; im trying to cool down.. he swam around.. he dove under

shira tryed to find him but she onley saw fish..

she started to get worried..

then she felt two arms around her neck pulling her in the water..

she tryed to stay up..

diego helt her up by holding het close..

diego: calm down .. i got you..

she looked at him..

shira: w-why did you pull me in?

diego; i wanted to teach you how to swim..

shira: ow .. okay ...lets begin.

he let go of her ..she gasped..

shira; he!

diego; relax .. if something goes wrong im here..

she relaxed..

shira; now what?

diego; its just like stalking your prey in the water..

shira; huh? she didnt understand it .. stalking a prey... what does hunting have to do with swimming?

diego: its just like... walking in the water..

shira: okay ..can you tell where to go..

diego: just swim to me.

she started moving her paws and legs.. trying to make the same moves as she walks.

she suddenly noticed that she whas swimming .

diego; good job.. now swim to me..

shira; okay .. she swam to diego .

when she whas with him she got really tired..

diego grapped her ..

diego: are you okay?

shira took a few deep breaths: yeah .. i didnt know that it took so much energy...

diego chuckeld: you will learn soon ..

he helpt her get out the water ..

she shook her beautiful fur.. hey eyes looked so pretty in the light of the sun..

shira: that whas refreshing.

diego; .. yeah .. you wanne get some food?

she looked at the sky and saw that the sun whas going under..

shira: i dont know.. its getting late..

diego: yeah .. but we can see in the dark and prey cant so ..

shira laught: okay lets go..

diego pov.

_this is going really great ... i didnt expect it to be .. so much fun_

_i think the boys where right i love her.._

shira walked next to me .. our fur touching.

i looked around and saw that the sun whas gonne ..

i looked back to her .. _wow.. those eyes!_

shira's eyes looked so pretty..

those sapphire eyes ..i got hypnotized

shira: are you okay? .. your staring at me..

diego; sorry .. i didnt mean to .. its just your eyes.

shira: w-whats wrong with them?! she sounded a bit offended

diego: there just so pretty.. i said to her .. she looked at me surprised..

shira: really?

diego: yeah..

she smiled at me..then her ears piersed up..

she looked around listening to ever sound..

i wisperd: its a deer..

shira wisperd: um ... can you teach me.. how to catch one?

diego: uumm sure.

_she cant hunt?.. wow im really surpised_

diego: you cant hunt?

shira: i .. no not really.. she bowed her head in shame..

i layed down next to her stil had my eyes on my prey ..

diego: its not your falt.. just watch...okay?

i stalked the deer .. he didnt hear me... i umped on it with a roar.. taking it down..

after i killed it shira walked to me..

shira: that looked like fun..

diego: yeah but it isnt.. if it whas day time it could me dangerous.. if a deer kickes you in the head .. your dead .. it whil destroy your skull.

shira: i.. think im really lucky with you as a good teacher..

we laught ..

diego: okay lets go.. i picked up the deer with my mouth its back legs stil on the ground..

shira started pulling it ..

_ow now your playfull?_

i pulled back and we both pulled the deer ..

she pulled really hard my with me being stronger and heavier i didnt move..

i let go of it ..

she fell back in the soft grass ..but didnt move so i walked to her she playfully jumped up and ran away with our food..

i ran after her ... no way i whas letting her go..

i chased her but i didnt see a rock in my path and i fel on the hard dirt ground

shira: o my god are you okay? she asked with a worried voice..

diego: yeah .. im fine

i stood up and shook al the dirt of my fur.

shira: lets go ..

diege: where is the deer?

shira: there.. i saw that you fell so i dropped it

_she dropped her food just to see if i whas okay? ... i never tought that she whas .. so ..sweet . _

diego: lets go find a cave ..

i picked up our food and we walked trough the forest ..

shira: look what i found!

i walked to her .. she found a cave .. a warm ,cozy and big cave

diego: thats ... perfect ...

she smiled at me and walked in side.

w eat our food.. it whas quiet until..

shira: i have a question..

diego: go ahaid..

shira: sabers eat every part of there food right?

diego: yeah.. everything but the hooves..

shira: but i really dont want to eat the gender of my prey..

she giggeld..

diego: i never tought of that.. i said with a smile..

shira: im not going to eat it ..

diego; you wont even notice it.. if you eat it every day..

shira: im still not eating that ..

we laught ..

when we where done eating ..

diego; when did you came on the ship?

shira: when i whas a cub ..

diego: oww .. that explains alot..

shira; yeah doesnt it? she said happy..

diego: but why did you act so mean to us .. but now your nice...

shira: its just that .. i can be nice only if i want to .. i just didnt trust you and your friends .. and if gutt found out i whas nice to you .. i would be dead..

diego: so that is how you got those bruises?

shira; you saw it?!

diego; when i helpt you get out of the water .. i saw it yeah

shira: ... but i dont feel sorry for what i did..

diego: thanks by the way

shira; i have to thank you for showing me another side of me

diego: your welcome

she got tears in her eyes.. but stil smiled .. before i could say a thing she nuzzled me..

shira: thank you ..

i nuzzled her back

diego: can i tel you a secret?

shira: sure..

i wil never forgett the day i met you .. you know why?

shira: why?

diego; becouse that day made my life complete.

shira smiled at me: thats so sweet

she licked my cheek and layed down ..

i stayed awake before laying next to her and falling a sleep.

i wisperd: i love you .. but she didnt hear me ..


	2. a little suprise

the next dat..

shira pov.

i could hear birds singing and the wind blowing i felt something warm against me i blinked a few times and looked to my side to see a gold paw over my shoulder.

i looked back and saw diego laying next to me with his head on my back..

i smiled and saw that he looked abit worried .. i chuckeld and licked the side of his muzzle..he smiled and purred..

i licked him again this time he licked me back his warm tongue felt warm over my back ..i enjoyed his touch and didnt want him to stop ...

before i could lick him he looked at me i got nervues i tought he whas mad but he just smiled at me ..i smiled back i noticed that he didnt took his paw off of me i just wanted to say something then i felt him lick my neck and back ...

i purred and licked his paw... he moved up and licked my ears.

shira: diego .. i moand his name i didnt know why i did that..

he looked at me he whas really suprised that i moand his name.. he stared at me ..

shira: i .. i um. i didnt know what to say he just chuckled and stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave he stood there and walked back to me and walked around se so he stood behinde me.. i got nerveus...

**ow no .. what if the moaning make him tought that i want to ... ow no**

i felt him licking my neck and ears...

shira: p-please dont do this.. i whas scared becouse saber males to what they want if its about mating..

diego: do what? he sounded like he didnt know what i tryed to say..

i swallowed and just had no choice that waiting until he made a choice if he would mate with me or not..

diego pov.

i saw her closing her eyes and she took a deep breath..

just before i could ask what she tought i whas doing i noticed that me lifted her hindlegs in a mating posision.

i quicky stept ove her and layed next to her..

diego; shira...

she looked at me with tears in her eyes...

shira: just do what you need to and leave me...

i whas shocked .. she tought i whas that kind of male?!

i gently licked her tears away... her body shifferd..

diego: would never do that to you ... i noticed that you enjoyed that i groomed you so i wanted to groom you more...

i never wanted to make you feel that i whas planning to mate with you ..

shira sniffed: you.. you dont wanne mate with me?

diego; no ... i mean your pretty and all but im not that kind of male ...

shira: what kind?

diego: the kind that mates with every female he can see..

she sighted in releave and lowerd herself again... she closed her eyes ...

shira: um ... diego

diego: yeah?

shira: can you groom me again?

i smiled at her and groomed har back and neck ...

she purred happy and rolled over i groomed her belly and she started laughing ...

diego; oow ... your ticklish?

shira: yeah ... really bad.. she laught more

she sounds so cute when she laught.. groomed her again..

she bust out in laughter and rolled over again her arms around her belly..

i smiled at her ..

she slowly stopped lauging..

shira: t-that ... whas ... funny.. she said while panting heavy..

diego: your okay again? i asked her ...

she nodded stil giggeling we both stood up and walked to the herd..

manny pov.

manny:peaches!... PEACHES!. i called my teenage daughter..

ellie: manny calm down she is just with her friends again..

manny: okay .. okay ..

i looked around to see sid and granny.

granny: hey fatty have you seen precious?

manny: no ..

sid: granny i got your fruit..

granny gave sid a kiwi: here chew this thing for me..

sid: granny you lost your teeth again!

ellie: did one of you guys see diego today?

manny: no .. where is he..

no pov..

just when everybody began to ask about the saber diego just walked in

with a giggeling female saber with him ..

ellie: what happend with her?

diego; nothing she is just ticklish thats all..

shira sat down stil giggeling ..

manny: who tickeld her?

diego: i did accidentally now she just wont stop..

ellie walked to the tigeress and gently stroke her fur to see it is wil calm her down..

she started to laugh...

ellie: i have no idea how to stop it..

diego: i tried my best i made her mad but that onley lasted for 2 seconds..

sid walked to shira and looked at her ..

she stared back at sid..

5 minuts.. 10 minuts ... sid just didnt look away her eyes where to pretty..

15 minuts..

shira didnt laugh eny more she just stared at sid..

ellie: um sid..

sid:ssst im winning ...

manny waved his trunk infront of shira's eyes ... nothing

manny: did she froze her self?

diego: lets find out..

he walked to her and gently rubbed her side...

she purred nut didnt blink..

diego; she is okay

granny walked in and looked at sid..

granny: sidney...

she hit him with her cane..

sid: ouch! sid blinked.. ans jumped up..

shira shook her head..

ellie; your okay?

shira: yeah .. im fine.. diego never tickel me again..

diego smiled at her..

crash; ellie!

eddie: help!

ellie; crash, eddie what did you guys do?

crash: something is after us!

eddie: it has scarry teeth and sharp claws..

manny: ow great ... more danger

they heard a little bush move..

shira walked to it and looked in it..

shira: o my god !

everybody looked at her ..

she turend around with a baby saber in her mouth..

she put it down... it blinked with beautiful blue eyes..

ellie: it so cute..!

manny: your afraid of that little thing?

eddie: it bit me...

diego walked to the cub he used his paw to open its mouth..

diego: she has no teeth..

ellie; she?

shira: yeah its a girl..

manny: how did you know?

diego; we can smel that ...

the little cub had trouble walking she tripped over her paws and fel on diego,s paw she looked up at him and smiled..

he just had to smile back..she whas to cute.

sid: aaw she looks like a litttle fuzz bal..

shira: but where are her parents?

crash: i where just running in the trees and then we heard a wierd noise so we fallowed it two sabers where fighting and they both fell in the water but they didnt came back..

eddie; we heard a little sound and there she whas..

ellie: ow my... she picked up the cub with her trunk..

manny: now what?

ellie looked at the cub then she got an idea..

she looked at the two sabers..they where both sitting on the ground..

ellie: cant you take care of her?

they looked at the two adult sabers..

they looked shocked..

shira: ... wel its in our nature to .. take care of a lonley cub..

she looked at diego ..

he just looked away letting them know that he wasnt excited of the idea..

crahs: ow come on your not that heartless!

manny: cant shira take care of it?

shira: if im hunting who wil watch her?

sid: i can do that...

shira: in the middle of the night?.. i cant do that on my own plus i dont know how to take care of a cubs

ellie: you dont?

shira: no ..im clean..

manny: what?

ellie: she never mated..

shira looked at diego he stil didnt give up..

eddie: does this mean the cub wil die?

the cub wanted to climd out of ellie's trunk.

ellie put her down the little cub took a few steps to diego he looked at her

her big blue eys looking at him she did another step she almost fel...

but then diego gently put his paw infront if her so she felt on his soft paw..

she nuzzled his paw and looked at him ..

everybody waited for his choice .. wil he adopt the cub or not..

shira whas sitting next to him ...

he looked at shira...she smiled at him but her eyes where stil sad.

diego looked at the cub in his paw..

he layed down and looked at her..

shira hold her breath..

diego tought for a moment before leaning to the cub..

ellie saw that shira got nerveus..

diego whas really close to the cub ...he gently nuzzled the cub and she nuzzled him back ..and purred..

shira let her breath go..

ellie and manny smiled..

shira looked at the cub and diego...she whas stil nerveus..

ellie: shira can i talk to you...

she nodded and walked with ellie..

ellie: why where you so nerveus..

shira: in a pack there are rulles if a male has to choice between adopting a cub or not.. if he doesnt want to he killes it..

ellie: ow my that awful... but your stil nerveus...

shira: yeah .. becouse its now up to him if we wil do this alone or with me..

ellie: ow ...i can tel you one thing girl..diego is crazy of you .. i bet he wants to do this with you..

shira smiled at ellie and they walked back...

diego whas still laying on the ground with the cub in his paws...grooming it ..

shira walked to him...

he heard her hart trobbing fast...

he looked up at her ... she looked nerveus...

diego; your okay?

shira: yeah im okay ... umm..aren't you forgetting something..

diego looked at her: no not really..why

shira: n-nothing...she turend and walked away..

diego picked up the little cub and walked after shira...

shira pov..

**i-i cant beleave it .. ellie said he loved me.**

i turend around diego whas walking behind me with the cub...i just walked faster..

**whats wrong with him ... he doenst want me why is he fallowing me!... goddamn diego leave me alone!**

i stopped walking when i arrived to the cave ...

diego whas stil on my tail ... of corse.

shira: what do want from me..i asked .

he walked to me he put the cub down gently...

he walked to me until my back whas against the cave wall..

i tought he whas going to hurt me ...

then i felt him nuzzeling me ... i nuzzled him back..

he licked my cheek and my neck...

i started panting slowly...he licked my neck affectionately..

he whas asking me to help raising the cub...

i licked him affectiontley over his neck and nuzzled him back...

shira: why did you say you wasnt forgetting to ask me this...

diego; i didnt forget ... i just wanted to be alone with you ...

i smiled at him ...

the little cub stood up and took two stept before falling on the belly..

i chuckeld and picked her up and licked her...

diego: shira...

shira: yeah?

diego; i .. i love you..

shira; i love you to.

i kissed him on his lippes and he looked shocked but kissed me back

we pulled away..

shira; so how are we going to name her?

diego looked at the white cub she had black spots that wil go away later...her eyes looked like shira,s

diego: your sure she isnt familie from you?

shira: im not sure...but i think she cant be ... i whas the onley one who is gray...

diego: wel lets see .. she is white..

shira: how about snowstorm... she is white like snow ...and strong ans the strom..

diego: i like it..

snowstorm:_mew.._

shira: what?

diego; she is hungry ..

shira; ow ... do i have to feed her?

diego; yeah she drinks milk..dont worrie your body wil react to it..

shira: but i never had a cub...

diego; i know...but your body wil do the job..

i sighted and layed down...snow walked to me and started to suckle.

shira: i-it really hurts...

diego: it wil go away in a minut..

diego licked my head and tryed to calm me down

shira: d-diego...t cant take this enylonger!

i looked to see snow suckle she began to use more force i winced and jumped up at the pain snow fell on her belly and looked confused at me

i whas panting and sweating

diego: shira are you okay?he walked to me

shira: i.. i dont understand why did she use more force..

diego looked at me before letting me laydown again he layed next to me licking my stomic and over the place snow had suckled

snow walked to me and got to the same place as before i felt my body stiffen

diego: calm down shira its going to be fine

i relaxed a but i felt that snow sniffed and started to suckle it whas painfull

suddenly my body felt wiered and i had a warm feeling in my stomic a few seconds later snow suckled slower i noticed she whas really drinking

i blinked a few times and leand close to the tiny saber i licked her head and layed back down

diego: your okay?  
>i looked at him he licked my cheek i purred and fell asleep in the cave with my new mate and daughter<p>

when i woke up snow whas sleeping against my paw and listenin to my heartbeat i smiled but i didnt see diego

i sighted and then i heard movemend in the bushes i turend to see diego staring at me i whas laying in my right flank my tail moved a bit i blinked at him before he walked to me and sniffed my body

shira: what are you doing?

diego: i whas just... never mind

he turend around again

shira: no tell me

diego: are you inheat?

i blinked before noticing that i whas

i nodded he turend away from me i looked at him and then sighted

shira: so your going to ignore ma a hole season huh?

diego turend to face me: no... i just dont what to do somthing dumb

shira: like what?

diego: like mating with you when you dont whant me to

i blushed and looked at the ground: i dont mind mating with you diego its just that im scared of the pain it will bring me

diego: but that wil last seconds

shira: how do you know?

i looked at him he blushed abit and turedn away from me again

shira: did you mate with a female?

diego nodded

shira: did i knew you then?

diego shook his head: it whas long ago

shira: you mated with a female and left her behind!

diego turend to me: its not like that if i didnt do it... she would kill my mom she did afterwards enyway

he looked at me and sighted

shira: did you broke her hymen?

he looked at me: no ... i didnt want to

i nuzzled him he didn't nuzzle me back i placed a paw on his cheek and turend his head and kissed him on the lippes

diego: why did you do that?

shira: i want you to break my hymen and make me yours

he blinked and tought for a moment

diego: i dont know if i can..

shira: please i want to be with you i want to be mated to you

he swallowed as i licked his cheek

diego: do you want a cub of our own?

i nodded and layed down in front of him

shira: please take me

i saw diego thinking he took a deep breath before walking to me and standing over my body licking my neck and grabbing my scruff and i lifted my hind legs i felt his member pressed against my pussy i pushed it in i moaned in pain but he kept going

shira: please diego ..s-stop..i-it h-hurt-ts so bad!

diego: i know just bare it for me

he kept pushing and hit my hymen he took a deep breath i placed my nails in the ground

diego: are you sure?

i nodded and he trusted in my pushing his whole lenght in me i moaned loudly from the pain he licked my tears away

diego: your ready?

i took a deep breath and nodded he began to trust in to me but slowly and with passion i moaned in plesure

shira:f-faster...please

i felt him speed up i moaned louder and louder

diego: shira..i dont think its a good idea if

shira: aaaaaah! please...d-diego mmmm... make me come.. ahh aaah!

i cried out loud he looked at me and used more force the before tears where burning in my eyes form plesure

i felt his member grow in me suddenly he pulled out

shira: w-what are you doing?

diego: im not going to come in you ... i cant

he layed down next to me i put his whole dick in my mouth and began to suck hard ans he came i swallowed all of it before looking at him

diego: w-why!

shira: if you didn't came you wil be in pain the rest on the day

his eyes almost closed and i smiled and kissed him before he fell asleep snow woke up and walked to me and began to suckle until she had swallowed enough milk

shira: you know snow... maybe one day you wil have a brother or sister

snow smiled and purred

diego: im not going to make you pregnant shir

shira: why not... i want to know how it feels when your hot sperm filles me up

i wisperd in his ear his eyes shot open

diego; d-dont say that shit its turning me on

i smirkt and licked his penis again making him come for the second time

snow whas sleeping against me

diego got up and he licked my pussy

shira: aaaaaaaah! diego... please dont stop

i felt his tongue go inside of me i came he swallowed all of my sweet juices

he licked his muzzle: did you know you taste like strawberries and honey?

i giggeld at his question

shira: no i didnt

diego: i like it by the way

i felt him slib in me again i moaned loudly as he began to trust in my faster the before

i moaned really loud he pulled out and i drank his sperm and i collapsed on the ground diego next to me i love the sex

shira: diego i love having sex with you

he chuckeld: i know ... but i love you more

he licked my cheek before we fell asleep

**me: wel that whas fun to read..**

**shira: i stil cant believe snow didn't wake up from all the noice**

**me: haha yeah... where is diego? he promised to be here!**

**shira: i have no idea but...he whas acting strange to me**

**me* leaning close to shira* : what kind of strange?  
>shira: the _ im going to have sex with you en ignore you after strange_<strong>

**diego: you dirty liar!**

**me and shira: waaaaaaaa!  
>shira: where did you came form?<br>diego: form..* me cuts off* me"his mothers v!**

*** diego facepaws and shooks his head*diego: and i tought the possumes where annoying**

**shira: so...where did you go?**

**diego: * grrrrrrrrrrrrrr* **

**shira: wha!...* pfff* males so bossy**

**diego: im not!**

**shira: yes you are!**

**me:* sights* ...please review so the can stop**

**(* shira and diego yelling in the background*)**

**Me: it wil never end**


End file.
